


A Bloody Good Hook-Up

by snailtrail



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Period Sex, Premature Ejaculation, implied bi henry, seriously guys so much menstruation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailtrail/pseuds/snailtrail
Summary: Um so I may or may not have been on my cycle while I was trying to write my other thing, and this got written in the process. Basically, the Plegian educational system failed Henry, and Robin has to teach him about what goes down once a month... period smut ensues.





	A Bloody Good Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally thought this would be a oneshot but thinking of adding onto it? At the end of writing this, I really liked Henrobin so this might take a sudden turn for the romantic. Let me know whatcha guys think!

It was a dreary day when the Shepherds arrived in Valm. Rain was common in that season, as Robin soon discovered, and in a matter of days all new tents had to be commissioned from the local merchants. She had been pleased with the price she had gotten, but now as she labored with the dense material, a part of her regretted how quickly the canvas had arrived.

"Hey, Robin, I’m done mending those tents! What should I do next?”

The tactician turned to look at her Plegian helper. In recent months, Henry had practically become her full time assistant, aiding her even in acquiring ‘feminine products’ last week, though she doubted he knew what they were for. The mage could be surprisingly oblivious, but she assumed that it was not so uncommon for a young man about his age.

“Right, well, let’s see… um…”

Robin rubbed her temples trying to think. Part of the reason those feminine supplies had been picked up so recently was for her personal use. Her cycle had started late last night, and though it usually was only mildly distracting, lack of drinking water during the Shepherds’ voyage to Valm had left her intensely dehydrated and unable to focus for most of today.

“Huh? Robin? What’s wrong? You’re not paying atTENTion! Haha, get it?”

The tactician smiled, sitting on the nearest crate and sipping from her canteen. Even with a growing headache, she found Henry was no less amusing.

“I’m alright, Henry. Sorry, looks like I haven’t been drinking enough water today. Just give me a minute or two,” she gurgled, taking another sip.

“Oh, goody, I was worried one of those nasty old risen had gotten to you.”

Whistling cheerily, Henry plopped onto the ground beside Robin, his pale fingers playing with the grass by his feet. Robin eyed him carefully, considering his words as the water slowly washed the fog from her mind.

“Henry… why would you think a risen had attacked me? You didn’t actually end up summoning any… did you?”

For the first time in several hours, Henry opened his eyes. Confusion was clear on his face for a single moment before his squinty-eyed grin returned to his features.

“No, silly! You told me not to, and I always do as I’m told,” he chuckled, carving a smiley face in the dirt with his finger.

“Then why did you think I’d been attacked?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” the mage leaned his back against Robin’s crate, resting his head against the side of her legs, “It’s ‘cause you smell like blood.”

“Oh.”

Robin’s cheeks and ears blazed. For as long as she had had her memory, periods and all that came with them had never embarrassed her. Minor headaches, aggravating laundry days, and insignificant cramps were all that she considered when that time of the month came, but something in Henry’s words nagged at her. The weight of his head against her, and the uncharacteristically low tone of his voice made her want to clench her thighs together. It made her wonder how far his fascination with blood extended…

How long had it been since the young tactician had felt relief? She had fooled around with Virion a handful of times, but, _gods,_ that had ended months ago when the archer began seriously pursuing Panne. Normally, she may have taken the problem into her own hands, but she had been so busy lately there just hadn’t been time.

“Um, Henry, don’t worry about that. I think it’s just because I’m on my period… I hadn’t realized that I… _smelled_.”

Robin got to her feet and began sorting through the contents of a nearby crate. There were only two left to organize, and she’d be damned if a little _hormonal horniness_ was going to make her neglect her responsibilities. Henry followed her lead, crawling over to the second box and pulling out pieces of a lance to assemble.

“Your period, huh? What’s that? Does it make everyone smell so good?”

The tactician raised an eyebrow at her slender partner.

“Henry, you don’t know what a period is? And also, do I really smell that much? I took a bath just this morning…”

“Oh, well I don’t think anyone else would notice,” he murmured, twirling the partial lance around with a limp wrist, “but I would recognize that smell anywhere, no matter how faint. It’s my favorite! Dunno what a period is though, least not one that makes you smell like blood.”

The heat in Robin’s cheeks grew, and she turned her eyes back to her work.

“Well, you probably should… It’s when women bleed from their—well they bleed constantly for about a week every month. It gives you some aches and pains, sometimes worse, but that’s about it.”

The tactician was almost disturbed at the way Henry’s eyes lit up. It was the most excited she had ever seen him.

“Women bleed _constantly_? For a _whole week_? That’s amazing! Can I see…?”

Robin shrunk back as the mage approached her. He looked like a starved wolf, creeping towards her sniffing the air with his mouth hanging open. It was astounding if she could point to a man in camp who didn’t go weak in the knees at the word ‘period,’ let alone one who wanted to see one up close. She wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or horrified.

“I— I don’t think so, Henry. Let’s just finish up here quickly. I want to get to the baths before they switch over to the men’s.”

“Awww! No fair, Robin! I didn’t even get to taste any!”

“H-Henry!”

Robin stood up and ran out of the room, not even bothering to make an excuse. Her body was on fire, and she was heading straight for the baths to forget this day. Not even Grima would be stopping her.

 

* * *

 

          

When Robin awoke, late and groggily, the next morning, she had assumed that yesterday’s awkward conversation was behind her. Her hair was washed, her clothes cleaned, and she was still feeling fresh from her morning patrol with Frederick. Yes, yesterday was over and forgotten—until Henry popped up just beside her in the mess hall.

“Robin!”

She had doubled back, spooked by his sudden exclamation, and even more so by his presence. The mage was the last person she wanted to see today, especially given that she had had a rather lewd dream about him just minutes ago. How could she? He was still just a boy! Well, he might be, anyway; Robin couldn’t really tell. There were fleeting instances in battle where he might have looked even older than her, but she assumed anyway may appear more adult when incinerating Risen. Behind his japes and grins, he may well have been a man, but she was determined not to think about it. She wasn’t going to take the chance if he was too young for her. Besides, once she was off her cycle and could get _off_ , the dreams would stop. She just knew it.

“Yes, Henry? What can I do for you?”

“So, listen,” the Plegian continued, his excitement no less dimmed by Robin’s bland response, “I asked Miriel more about ‘periods,’ ya know, just in exchange for a little research help, _and she told me_ sometimes you can bleed for up to two weeks! Isn’t that crazy?!”

Robin nearly choked on her apple.

“H-Henry that’s pretty irregular…”

“Oh yeah? Huh,” the mage scooted closer, splaying his elbows on the dining table and dropping his head in thought, “Hey, is it true you bleed out of your vagina too? That’s even stranger! Never heard of that!”

This time Robin did choke.

“Gods, Henry! You can’t talk about that here,” Robin said, coughing into her hand, “But, yes, that’s where it happens…”

A new feeling sparkled in the pale boy’s eyes, and before another word had been spoken, the mood of the conversation had completely shifted. Robin could feel it, just like she could feel when the enemy had their army surrounded just before a battle; tactician’s intuition.

“Robin, you’re a lady… and you aren’t married to anyone…”

“That’s right…” Robin trailed, formulating a plan of escape as fast as her mind would allow.

"Soooo…” the mage nudged her, “give me a little taste! I’m good at it, you know. You wouldn’t regret it.”

”W-Wait, Henry, do you even know what you’re talking about?”

Robin wasn’t sure if his so-called experience or his request was more surprising, but both had blown her plan to smithereens.

“Of course! It’s just sex, silly! Or at least a little foreplay. Besides, you could probably use it!”

“How do you know that?!”

Robin shrieked, forgetting her volume would attract the attention of other Shepherds just trying to enjoy their lunch. When the onlookers returned to their meals, the two resumed their conversation, although the tactician wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Henry, how’d you know about _that_ anyway?”

“You not gettin’ any? Dunno, sometimes Tharja mentions it in our chats.”

“She’s still spying on me?!”

Again, a handful of Shepherds turned back to look at the two magic-users. Robin knew there were still some among them who distrusted her Plegian friend, and her screams were no doubt causing a stir amongst them. Hell, maybe they were right to be wary of the mage. He certainly had a few surprises in store for her.

“Even if she weren’t following you around, it’s not hard to figure out. Not married, the archer’s not hangin’ around anymore… when they talk about birds and the bees, I guess they don’t mean _robins,_ huh? Nyahahaha!”

The tactician only groaned into her sleeve. He was right… she couldn’t even recall that last time she’d had any _stimulation_. Was it so irrational to be considering this? If it was just a fling, a one-time thing, would it really matter? Sure the blood fetish was a tad unnerving, but it was not necessarily grounds to reject his proposal…

“I don’t know… Henry, I don’t even know how old you are…”

“Old enough,” he said, his half-closed eyes gleaming with mirth, “I’d guess about as old as you are.”

“Well, Henry, to be honest with you even I don’t know how old _I_ am…”

“Then there’s no CAWS for alarm, is there,” he replied, smile widening.

Robin squirmed in her seat, the sweat building between her thighs as his words lingered in her ears. She had never could have imagined the dark mage had an interest in a topic like this. That must have been it—how could she think of fooling around with him if he had never done it before? Who knows how he would react!

“Maybe you’re right, but I couldn’t. I know you mentioned you knew about that stuff _,_ but knowing and _doing_ are very different things… I mean, have you even… kissed someone before?”

The answer to her question was a low chuckle from the mage who promptly reached under the table and gave Robin’s thigh a tight squeeze.

“Kissed? If you think I’m that naive, you’re crazier than Olivia! There aren’t exactly a lot of _extra curriculars_ in wizarding school, ya know! How did you think I passed the time? When I said I had experience…” he said, moving his hand further up Robin’s thigh, “ _I meant it_.”

Robin shivered at his words, and quickly batted his hand away.

“Okay, okay! Gods, you may be more seasoned than I am… I’ll think about it if you can find a place, but it won’t be easy. It’d have to be somewhere discreet, where we could wash off right after… The last thing in this world I’d want is to have to explain our situation to Frederick if he found us covered in… blood.”

Robin could swear she nearly died of embarrassment at the mention of Henry even hypothetically coated in her, well, _that._

“Mhmm, mhmm, just leave it to me! I’ll be eating you out by sundown!”

The tactician only nodded, though she was relatively sure she would die of shame before then.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin had just finished dinner and a meeting with Chrom, Frederick and Cordelia when she remembered Henry’s promise. She doubted even he could make good on it at this rate, but the summer season granted him at least another hour until sunset. At one point, thoroughly fatigued by the financial discussion portion of the meeting, Robin considered simply avoiding him and getting some rest. In the end though, the promise of what would assuredly be the strangest sexual encounter she would ever have was too good to pass up.

What’s more, now that she knew she wasn’t breaking any laws by seeing him… Robin had to admit she had found Henry appealing for a long time, possibly from the moment he appeared on the battlefield. He was mysterious, unencumbered by even basic social code, and though he did not appear to be chiseled from granite like Frederick, there was something far more dangerous about him. Something that made Robin toss and turn in bed at night, regardless of whether Tharja was watching.

Taking one last exhale to make up her mind, Robin eventually found herself heading for the weapon’s tent. It was decided earlier that it would be the least suspicious place for the two to run into each other, and also happened to be near the edge of camp, where a stealthy exit could easily be made. Robin had poured over maps and shift schedules, assuring that their exit and return to camp were arranged to the finest detail. Now it was only that pesky middle bit she had to worry about.

“He-llooooo, Robin, are you in here? I’ve _come_ to make you _cum_!”

“Shh! Henry! Geez, that wasn’t even a good joke!”

The white-haired mage only smiled at her, laughing to himself.

“You think? I thought I was really _talon-ted_ at those!”

The strategist clamped a hand over the giggling man’s lips, mouthing to him that he was being too loud. What she felt in return was his hot tongue sliding along her fingers as his eyes darkened. She quickly drew her hand back, wiping the spittle on her coat. _If only she could wipe away her blush along with it._

“Even your fingers taste a little like blood, Robin… Were you teasing me?”

“No! I was just,” heat coursed through her body once more, an effect only Henry seemed to have over her, “I was just trying to get you to quiet down…”

“Oh! Okie-dokie! You ready to go then?”

In a flash, he had returned to his chipper demeanor. His slim fingers laced with hers, dragging her towards the exit of the tent while she trudged after him in daze. Henry’s unusual manner of expressing himself had always confused the tactician to some degree, but she was beginning to wonder if she could keep up with him for a whole night. One minute he would have her blushing like a maiden, and the next he was treating her like the family pet, out for a walk. It was baffling, but in her expectant mood, it only made her more curious about what he would be like tonight. When she emerged from her daydreaming, she gently tugged her hand out of his to let him know she could follow his lead without being dragged. He halted for a moment, and she wondered if perhaps she’d offended him, but he continued forward, smiling, without a word.

Day slowly receded into night as they walked on together, and only a sliver of a moon hung above them. Robin was silently grateful for the added privacy. It had been many months since she had had any kind of intimacy with a man, and she wasn’t ready to go gallivanting off to fuck in broad daylight just yet. Still, when her guide came to a sudden stop, she couldn’t deny her excitement.

“Whelp, this is the spot! Whaddya think, Robin? It’s pretty _steamy,_ am I right,” he cackled, drawing her attention to the spring in a long, swooping gesture.

“Henry, it’s incredible… How did you find a place like this?”

Before her was the most beautiful hot spring Robin had ever seen. It seemed to have formed naturally, and was composed of three bubbling pools layered in the dark earth. In the moonlight, the tactician thought it’s crystalline waters looked almost otherworldly, not unlike the boy who had introduced her to them.

“How’d I find it? Hmm, that’s a secret, but let’s just say I have _friends in high places,_ ” he joked, winking at the family of crows nested just above the spring.

“Heh, you never cease to amaze, you know that? I can’t believe you make jokes even in these kinds of situations,” Robin chuckled to herself before she noticed the mage had gone completely still beside her.

“I can be serious… _if you want me to be_.”

Henry whispered the last part into her ear, lips tickling her as he harshly grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled her within an inch of him. Her pulse raced, and she was overcome with terror until he pulled back, blinking at her in wide-eyed confusion.

“Gee, Robin, what’s gotten into you? It was only a prank, ya know. I wouldn’t stop joking around for anyone!”

Robin swore she had been on the verge of a heart attack. Goosebumps rippled across her flesh even in the warm air, and it only then occurred to her that she was holding her breath. When at last she composed herself, the tactician exhaled heavily. She could not discern if she was relieved or disappointed that he was back to his punny self, but she was never sure of anything regarding her feelings for the mage. For tonight, she would simply try to enjoy what she came there for. Hopefully, with no more surprises.

“Right… I think I’m just a touch nervous. I’ve got a lot on my mind lately,” she huffed, which to her credit, was not a lie.

“Oh yeah? You can relax first if you wanna.”

Robin only nodded, shedding her thick coat at the water’s edge. She turned to the spring as she stripped off her other layers nonchalantly. Nudity had never bothered her. She was down to only her tunic and panties before she noticed her partner was still fully clothed, cape and all.

“…Henry? You’re not getting in,” she questioned, dropping her top with the rest of her discarded clothes.

“No siree! Why?”

“It’s just,” Robin carefully dipped a toe in the shallowest pool, “I feel a little weird being the only one naked. Aren’t you going to at least strip before we…”

“Hadn’t planned on it,” Henry hummed, reading Robin’s perplexed expression, “But… I guess I could, if you _really_ want me to.”

“Yeah,” Robin answered hurriedly, “I think that might be best.”

“Aww, Robin I didn’t know you wanted to see me naked that badly! You should’ve just asked, nyahaha…”

Squinting in the dim light, Robin thought she detected a hint of embarrassment in the dark mage’s voice, but his smile remained constant. She made a mental note when she saw that he turned his back to her to disrobe, and another when he took an inordinate amount of time in doing so. _So he can be bashful_ … Robin thought, admiring the way his ivory shoulders reflected the moonlight.

When the mage had only his loincloth left, he gave a weak laugh over his shoulder, locking eyes with Robin. She felt her breath stop, the same as every time those violet eyes met hers.

“Hey, um, Robin… no peeking till I get in, ‘kay? I’ll know if you cheat!”

A tender smile played at her lips as she nodded and closed her eyes. If there was anyone who could figure Henry out, it certainly wasn’t her. She wagered it would be a challenging task even for Naga.

A hefty splash just beside her let her know it was safe to open her eyes, and instantly they fell on Henry. Her stare flickered over the lean muscle of his chest and arms. He was burlier than she thought a mage would be, but she concluded that was likely from Frederick’s new, and in Henry’s words, hellish, training regimen. What concerned her more than anything else though were the various scars that covered so much of his body. Most were faint and nearly impossible to see in the low light, but there must have been hundreds.

“Henry…” she muttered, worry dressing her face.

“I’m handsome, right? Betcha never thought I had _this many_ scars! Nyahaha!”

The mage was still smirking, giggling away despite Robin’s troubled expression. She mustered a sympathetic smile in return, not wanting to disappoint the gleeful mage. If he was already self-conscious, she made sure not to worsen it.

“Very handsome,” she consented, softening in the soothing water.

At her encouragement, Henry moved closer to her, placing his lips at her neck and whispering against her smooth skin.

“You’re pretty too, Robin…”

She stiffened when his nimble fingers traced up her sides and hugged her breast. His other hand had wrapped around her without her notice, gingerly feeling its way down her spine. It was entrancing, the way his fingertips seemed to tease every inch of skin. His hands were calloused, but inhumanly smooth. The pads of his fingers felt like warm glass, the same texture as skin just after a burn. She imagined the cause to be the sinister looking flames that so often flew from his tomes, but could not bring herself to ask. His lips nibbling at her breasts were the only thought in her mind, and each moment they moved lower until he was suckling at her nipples with a devious grin on his face.

“Heh, Robin, they’re turning all red,” Henry said dreamily, tweaking her nipples as the tactician sighed in pleasure, “I wonder if you’re red here too…”

Without hesitation, the mage hoisted Robin out of the water and buried his face between her thighs. Robin couldn’t help but squeak when he picked her up, the feeling of her skin chilling in the brisk air contrasting with Henry’s hot tongue stroking her puffy lips. He groaned huskily at the first taste of blood, lingering at her entrance and lapping like a dog. She watched hazily as the mage’s tongue trailed all the way from her lips to her naval, leaving a blood red line in its wake. When he came up for air, he was panting.

“Robin, you’re just too delicious…”

His eyes were deadly and dilated, his breath rasping out while blood trickled down his chin. She wasn’t sure how such a gruesome scene could be so _sensual_ , but Robin found more than blood was dripping out of her waiting heat. Henry dove back into her, thrusting his fingers inside of her and sinking his teeth into her pink flesh. She shrieked as his tongue coerced every last drop of blood from her body. Robin had only ever been treated gently by lovers, but the way Henry’s blunt fingers pistoned into the core of her body brought her an intense pleasure she had never experienced before. Each time his fingers pulled out, blood speckled Henry’s pale face and his eyes grew wider and wider.

Robin was close, that familiar itch growing with every thrust. Her pussy contracted around his fingers as they rammed into her. Between gasps, Robin saw the arousal clear on Henry’s face too; from his glassy eyes and malicious grin, it seemed he didn’t need to be touched to get off purely on bloodlust. His whole body tightened, the telltale sign that he was losing control. In one motion, his mouth had enveloped her completely, tongue thrusting in a final time before thick ropes of cum splattered against the backs of Robin’s thighs. Henry’s threw his head back, cumming with a primal growl and his body quivering against hers. Robin came with his name on her lips, feeling like her whole body was burning from the inside. Her orgasm broke through her body in waves, and the last thing she saw was his silly grin before she closed her eyes to savor the pleasure.

“Gods, Henry….”

When the dark mage showed his face, it was coated in blood from his lips to his chin. His cheeks were freckled in red, and even the tips of his snowy lashes were dotted in rose-colored blood. A day ago, Robin might have been disgusted by his appearance, but now she had the strangest urge to kiss his pale lips.

Her eyes followed his tongue as it licked the edges of his mouth clean. His fingers too swept across his face and then popped themselves into his mouth. He sucked away as much of the copper-flavored liquid as he could before he was forced to immerse himself in the waves to wash off what remained. When he remerged, spotless, he sighed in discontentment.

“It’s such a shame to wash it off… I wish I could feel your blood on me forever…”

“You and me both,” Robin laughed lightly, “Henry… I’ve never felt anything like that.”

The mage hummed happily at her praise, jumping over the ridge of the spring and shaking himself dry in the grass. He had already gotten his leggings on by the time Robin had stepped out of the pool. She dabbed her skin with her cloak, trying to get dry before the mosquitoes found her.

She was still in the recesses of euphoria when Henry chirped, “So you liked it, huh? I’m glad! Wasn’t sure I’d be any good at it the first time.”

Robin froze.

“Wait… what? Henry, I thought you said you had done this kind of thing—”

The tactician was cut off by her lover’s loud cackling, and for the life of her, she could not imagine what the joke was.

“Yeah, Robin, with _guys_! I went to an all-boys private school, silly! Whaddya think I meant?”

She felt like her heart had dropped through her stomach.

“H-Henry, are you serious?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

The blonde shrugged, wrapping his cape almost defensively around his body.

“Thought you might be mad, ya know? I mean at first I was just gonna try for Ricken—familiar territory n’ all—but then you said all that cool stuff about periods…”

Henry paused when he saw Robin rubbing between her eyes in preparation for an oncoming headache. His smile fell slightly, and his voice wavered when he spoke.

“Hey, you’re not too angry at me… are you, Robin?”

The tactician rolled her eyes, sighed once and shook her head. She was surprised, but not angry. As long as Henry was alright, she didn’t mind.

“I’m not mad,” she promised, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers, “Come on, we should be getting back.”

“Whatever you say, boss!”

The mage went skipping along back to the campsite like nothing had ever happened, but Robin could tell he was relieved from the way he squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter. The warmth of his hand, and the smooth texture of his glasslike skin guided her all the way back to the edge of camp. Odd as it was, she hoped they might get lost out in the woods. She was dead on her feet, but with Henry, walking together till dawn might have been fun… even romantic…

Alas, they did find their way back to camp before daylight. Softly, they crept back to Robin’s tent, giggling to themselves as they tiptoed past Frederick’s quarters. The grass sprung up between their wet toes as they went, and briefly, Robin imagined they were just teenagers, sneaking around behind the backs of unsuspecting parents. She knew, even if she someday regained her memories, there would not be any so sweet or mundane, and with his own past being rather unusual, maybe Henry would have liked the fantasy too. Robin supposed she would never know.

Upon reaching her tent, Henry let Robin’s hand slide out of his grasp. His mouth was a lopsided grin as he stared at her thoughtfully. It was the most feeling Robin had ever sensed from one of his cold smiles, and it filled her heart with a dull ache she could not quite explain.

“Thanks for tonight, Robin… It was a lot of fun,” Henry tilted his head as he spoke, “Let’s do it again sometime, mmkay?”

Robin nodded dreamily, yawning before waving and seeing the young mage off as he made his way back to his own tent. Her eyes started to close even as she stood there, but she managed to keep them pried open just long enough to watch Henry’s dark coat fade into the early morning mist.

As she laid down at last, thoughts of Henry covered her like a blanket. She considered the ever present bounce in his gait, and how even after a battle he was practically skipping. She thought of his infinite scars which he was indecipherably either proud or embarrassed of. And, of course, she couldn’t help but recall the way he had practically _devoured_ her earlier.

Robin rolled over and held her pillow snugly to her chest. The breeze seemed to blow right through her tent that night, and for once, the tactician wished she had more than a sheet to keep her company.


End file.
